


Cigarette

by RyuuKevin



Series: Ashen Piece [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Byakuya centric-ish, F/M, Kinda fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, RenRuki implied marriage, Romance, byaichi, cigarette, friendship RenBya, friendship RenRukiIchi, implied Senbonzakura x Zangetsu, kinda angst, mentions of the zanpakutos, pastByaHisana, sibling platonic love ByaRukia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/pseuds/RyuuKevin
Summary: That day has come again for Kuchiki Byakuya.[Main Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo (ByaIchi)]
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Hisana, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Ashen Piece [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690198
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there people! This is my FIRST ever one-shot. A proper one-shot. So, this work is for the server, The Seireitei and they are celebrating ByaIchi week (requested by your annoying shipper, me. Hehe.)! To honor the glorious week, I made this one-shot and maybe I can get people to love ByaIchi :)
> 
> If you want to join the server, The Seireitei, then c'mon and join us Bleach fans! We would love to have more people in the server. Join the awesome Bleach discord server here: https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this fic regardless. Don't hesitate to leave a comment and tell me what 'ya think! Send a kudos my way if 'ya like it?
> 
> Thank you SO much, Hime (SesshomaruFreak) for being my beta for this work. Wouldn't be as proud as I am right now if this wasn't patched up properly. Check out her works if you're a fan of RenBya!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.
> 
> Notes: past Bya/Hisana, minor death, friendship Ren/Ruki/Ichi, friendship Ren/Bya, sibling powers Bya/Ruki, implied Senbonzakura x Zangetsu, mentions of the title :)

A black limousine stopped a block away from the desired location. A man with long, spiky red hair that had it tied up to a ponytail got out of the vehicle from the driver's side. He straightened his simple black suit and went to the other side.

He opened the rear door on the right side and a tall man stepped outside. His eyes looked over his driver, who was looking at him.

"Are 'ya sure yer going to be alright here, sir?" The redhead asked.

The man nodded, "I'll be fine, Renji." His low smooth voice filled the peaceful air, "I shall contact you when I'm done."

Abarai Renji, the man's right-hand man, designated driver and brother-in-law, raised his tattooed eyebrow.

"Okay, then. I'll stay at an open cafe or somethin'."

The former turned his back, ready to leave. Before he even took a step, he was halted by a hand grabbing his broad shoulder. He turned his head and raised a brow.

"What do you need?"

Renji quickly withdrew his hand and held up a bouquet of deep pink colored roses, "Ya forgot this."

The former's cold eyes lit up slightly with gratitude. He reached out for the bouquet and gingerly held it. He looked at it for a moment and averted his gaze back at the redhead.

"Thank you."

Renji nodded, "No problem."

The man wordlessly nodded and started walking away from the redhead and the limo. Renji sighed. It was always like this at this time of the year, yet this time, it was better. He understood the man's yearly ritual, his dedication. He then rubbed the back of his neck with his white gloved hand.

A hot cup of coffee sounded quite appealing as he stood alone on the sidewalk.

* * *

* * *

The clouds were dark, threatening the ground for an incoming rain. The morning air was cool, fluttering the man's long brown coat and his shoulder-length raven hair swayed slightly. His heavy footsteps were heard on the pavement of the sidewalk.

It was only six in the morning so it was no surprise that there weren't many people walking as well, not like his destination was a popular place to stay. His hard gray eyes were focused on the path in front of him, face plastered with a stoic mask that may have driven people away.

He stopped by a large white gate. An arc above had "Seireitei Cemetery" written on it. It was slightly rusting due to the passage of time but it never bothered anyone. He saw the gate was ajar and he slid in through the available space, not wanting to touch the gates.

There might be unwanted germs, he reasoned.

The man took in his surroundings. Houses were around, hosting the graves of the large and known families of the city. Grassed lands could be seen, planted with the graves of the common people or someone who preferred to be buried there.

Like his late wife.

She had passed away 7 years before due to an unknown illness. He had tried everything to save her. Contacting the most experienced and known doctors, highly-esteemed hospitals and more, yet his effort was in vain.

_"It's alright, Byakuya. We both knew this time would come once we discovered it years ago," A raven haired woman with kind purple eyes raised her pale hand to touch the man's face. His cheek was stained with a trail of his tears._

_"It does not mean that I should stop trying, Hisana," Kuchiki Byakuya lightly argued. His gray eyes were soft as he looked at his wife. Kuchiki Hisana has been bedridden for years, even before they got married. Even knowing this, Byakuya's love never wavered._

_Hisana smiled, "I know. You are, after all, a stubborn man."_

_Byakuya let out a small chuckle, "Of course."_

After 5 years in their marriage, Hisana had given in to her sickness. Byakuya was surprised that she was smiling peacefully even in her circumstances. For years, he mourned over her. He got even stricter with his employees and had little to no patience.

The only thing that stopped him from sinking lower was his sister, Kuchiki Rukia. She was always there to support and comfort him. She also made him realize a lot of things and kept reminding him that Hisana never wanted to see him like this.

_"Promise me that you'll find happiness when the time comes," Hisana whispered._

_"I don't think I can," the man muttered in return._

_Hisana shook her head, "You can and you will. Do not use me as a reason for stopping you."_

_When Byakuya didn't reply, Hisana gained energy to huff and pout, "I will haunt you and mess around with your things, if so."_

_Byakuya looked at her, brief amusement filled his eyes, "I see."_

_"Promise me, Byakuya!"_

_Byakuya sighed and shook his head. The woman was impossible sometimes, "Fine, I promise."_

_The woman smiled widely, "Good."_

After so many years, he regretted breaking his promise with his wife. Her being gone from his life was too painful for him to think of anyone else but her.

Begrudgingly-not really though, Renji was there to help him as well. His wife had pushed him to try and "comfort" Byakuya. At first, the redhead almost died trying but now, Byakuya really appreciated it.

_"Ya know, I think 'ya forgot yer promise to Lady Hisana," Renji muttered weakly._

_Byakuya glared, "Are you accusing me of something, Abarai?"_

_Renji quickly raised his hands defensively, "No!" He scratched his cheek, "It's just that…. I think Lady Hisana wouldn't want to see you like this."_

_"What is 'this', Abarai?"_

_Renji pursed his lips and scanned the other with his sharp brown eyes, "Well…"_

_Byakuya understood what the redhead meant. For the first few years, he was drinking away his sorrows. Drowning himself in sadness and wine, trying to numb the pain. He knew that he should stop being this broken man but he might as well be after losing her._

_"I am fine, Abarai. Do not worry."_

_"How could I not worry?!" Renji pressed, "Ya look like yer about to pass out!"_

_Byakuya glared icily, "I do not. I am not a child."_

_Byakuya grabbed the bottle of fine wine at the table counter in his condominium and tried to pour another glass for himself. It was his fifth one. Or was it his seventh? He didn't bother to count. Then, the bottle was suddenly taken away from his grasp._

_"Give it back," Byakuya glared at the redhead._

_Renji closed the bottle and returned it to its place in the cabinet, "Hell no. Yer way too drunk for this."_

_"Abarai, just because you are my brother-in-law, doesn't mean y-"_

_"I am not just yer brother-in-law, Byakuya." The raven haired man's eyes widened at the mention of his name. Renji rarely called him by his first name, "I have been yer damn co-worker for years. I've been with 'ya and Rukia through those years too."_

_Renji took a deep breath and sighed, "And most of all, I'm yer friend. I'll be here for 'ya when you need me."_

_Those words struck a chord in Byakuya which made the said man close his unfocused eyes and sigh._

_"I apologize, Renji."_

_Renji's tensed body was slowly loosening up and he snorted, "Ya don't need to apologize." He walked over to the tipsy man and draped the other's arm over his shoulder, hoisting him up from the stool._

_The redhead was so glad that there weren't any protests or death glares._

_"I'm takin' 'ya to yer room," Renji announced._

_"Leave me be," Byakuya muttered._

_"Like I'll let 'ya sleep on the counter. Rukia would kill me."_

Byakuya shook his head at the memory. Renji was really that one friend that everyone needs. Loyalty that surpassed their relationship as co-workers. He was annoying at first, Byakuya had to admit, but that was part of the redhead's charm.

He then went towards the right. He was taking his time as he approached the usual path to where it led to someone special. His footsteps suddenly became heavier as he got nearer to a familiar black marbled tombstone.

He stopped by the tombstone with the name "Kuchiki Hisana" engraved beautifully on it. He stared at it for a few minutes, expressionless.

Byakuya then muttered, "Good morning, Hisana. It's this time of the year once more."

The only reply he got was a soft gust of wind, as if hinting that Hisana was there and listening.

"I've been doing fine, as usual." He continued, "I've been visiting less, I apologize."

His lips formed a small smile, "2 years ago, I had also met someone...special. I did not expect it myself but it was a good surprise."

_A short woman with short raven hair knocked on Byakuya's bedroom door, "Nii-sama! It's time to wake up."_

_Byakuya stirred on his bed. He opened an eye, glaring at the door. He silently groaned and looked over his drawer to check the time._

_'6:10 AM'_

_The man frowned. His work started at 8AM and to wake him up before his alarm did not really set a "good" morning kind of mood._

_There were more persistent knocks before Byakuya cracked and stated harshly, "Come in."_

_The door opened and the woman peeked in, her purple eyes gleaming with slight fear and excitement, "Nii-sama, good morning."_

_Byakuya grunted as he sat up slowly from his bed, "I do not think it is a good morning, Rukia."_

_Kuchiki Rukia laughed nervously, "I apologize. Breakfast was ready a bit earlier than usual. I… just wish to have your company."_

_The man sighed, "Alright, give me some time to at least look presentable."_

_Rukia eyed his shirtless figure and nodded, "Okay, nii-sama." She gave a small smile, "Thank you."_

_She then closed the door and left her brother alone. Byakuya glanced down at the sheets. It slightly pained him that Rukia was still cautious about him and his presence. He couldn't blame her though, it was his fault for pushing her away in the first place._

_Lately, he has been making it up to her by taking her out to eat, helping her shop new things and basically spending time with her when he could. He noticed that their relationship had greatly improved. She wasn't looking at him with fear-filled eyes and speaking in such a cautious tone anymore._

_After a few minutes, Byakuya went out of his room, now wearing a plain black shirt with gray sweatpants. He went to the dining area and saw Rukia already sitting down, breakfast for them was already placed on the table._

_He sat across from her and raised his eyebrow when he only saw his and her plate, "Won't Abarai be joining us?"_

_Rukia shook her head, "I couldn't wake him up even if I tried. I'll serve this as a punishment for giving me a hard time."_

_Byakuya grunted in amusement and grabbed the cup of tea on the table. He then brought it up to his lips and quietly sipped the hot beverage. He felt like a pair of eyes were watching him and he looked up to see those curious purple eyes looking at him._

_He set down his cup and stared Rukia down, "Is something the matter, Rukia?" He felt like the woman had something to say as she eyed him._

_Rukia cleared his throat, "I... was wondering if you're available this afternoon, nii-sama."_

_Byakuya mused, "I do think Rikichi has cleared my afternoon today." He then arched a brow, "Why?"_

_"IwantedtoaskyouifyouwanttojoinRenjiandIthisafternoon?" Rukia said in such a quick breath that made Byakuya look at her with a confused look._

_He frowned, "Rukia, I did not understand a single thing you have said."_

_The latter laughed nervously, "I sincerely apologize, nii-sama. This is unbecoming of a Kuchiki." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes once more with a determined look, "Nii-sama, I wanted to ask you if you want to join Renji and I later?"_

_"What is the occasion?" Byakuya asked as he silently racked up his brain if the date had any other significant event._

_She shook her head, "Nothing that is important for the business or the clan, if that was what you're wondering."_

_He frowned, "Then, what will happen this afternoon?"_

_Rukia's eyes immediately gleamed in enthusiasm and grabbed her bag that was placed on the counter. She rummaged through it and her face lit up when she felt something. She then pulled away from her bag and three rectangular black papers came into view._

_"Ta-da!" Rukia said with glee as she showed it to her brother._

_"May I ask what it is?" Byakuya inquired. He knew it was like some sort of ticket. But, for what?_

_"I'm glad you asked, nii-sama!" She then gave him one, "It's an entry ticket to the Zanpakuto Gallery for their exhibit this year!"_

_Byakuya's face was blank as he stared at the ticket that had "Zanpakuto Gallery" elegantly written. It was familiar since he had heard of it from his sister. Rukia had always wanted to go to the event but she yearly failed on grabbing a ticket._

_"I see you have finally gotten a ticket," He eyed the other two at her hand, "and two more."_

_She smiled sheepishly, "Well, I actually got it from a friend. He is an artist presenting there. I managed to push him into getting me tickets."_

_He looked back at his ticket, "It seems you have it already planned."_

_"Well, I know you like to look at art and I was hoping this could help you relax a little," She gave a small smile, "If you can't go, nii-sama, it's fine. I'll just-"_

_"I will go."_

_Her eyes widened, "What…?"_

_"I said I will go with you, Rukia." Byakuya repeated, "Did you expect that I would reject you?"_

_She looked down as her face flushed guiltily, "Ah, well. To be honest, nii-sama, yes."_

_"I promised that I would be a better brother to you, correct?"_

_Rukia nodded, "You did say that, nii-sama." She smiled widely, "I am really grateful."_

_Byakuya nodded, "What is the required time later?"_

_She whipped out her phone and scrolled to look for something. Her face lit up when she saw it, "Ah! It says here that we should be there before 4pm."_

_"I will be there before then," Byakuya confirmed, "Who said that anyways?"_

_"A friend," Rukia grinned._

_Byakuya's eyebrow raised. It was weird that Rukia never stated anything about this 'friend' but he has to trust her._

_When she noticed the latter's look, she gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, nii-sama. I think you'll enjoy this."_

"I must admit that she wasn't wrong. I enjoyed that day," Byakuya muttered. He glanced up at the sky. It was still dominated by gray clouds and the wind was starting to get chilly, yet he didn't mind it at all. He looked back down the grave, now with a solemn expression.

"I do believe that I haven't even talked about that day to you until now," he admitted. He didn't remember why he hadn't. Byakuya usually updated Hisana about his and Rukia's year during his visits but it seems like he forgot about that day.

Another wind caressed his face, as if it was a reply from her. Byakuya chuckled darkly to himself. He would've sounded crazy if he told Rukia even about his assumptions. He shook his head and sighed.

His eyes then landed on something pink. Byakuya's gray eyes widened slightly in realization. He then slowly knelt down in front of the grave and lay the bouquet of deep pink roses down. He stood back up again and dusted off his slacks.

"I almost forgot about that. I have brought your favorite flowers as usual. It looks better than the last one I brought with me."

He stared at those roses. It had been Hisana's favorite kind of flower and it had meant something as well. He remembered the time whenever the woman's eyes landed on that kind of flower, it brought up a huge smile to her face.

"About that day," he continued, "It was the time I met that special someone that I had mentioned earlier. He-yes, he- was different. Arrogant, childish, foolishly loyal, stubborn. He always puts others as his priority rather than his own safety."

"Yet, he was passionate, determined and his love for his loved ones are admirable," Byakuya said fondly with a small smile.

"He is a young man that is too energetic for his own good," he sighed, "I believe that he's worse than Renji."

"If under different circumstances, I think you would be fond of him."

_Byakuya had arrived at the gallery early like he promised. He checked the time on his phone, it was only 3:45 PM and he was surprised to find a lot of people already lining up to enter the gallery that opens once a year._

_It made him wonder what kind of pieces that made all these people so interested? Let's face it, in the current times, there were only a few that truly appreciate art and to see the build up was shocking to say the least._

_After a few minutes, Rukia and Renji arrived wearing their casual clothes. Byakuya had dismissed his driver earlier than usual so he could get prepared with his wife. Rukia was wearing a simple light blue dress matching it with black sandals while Renji was wearing a red shirt and a leather jacket. He also wore ripped jeans and black Vans._

_Rukia walked up to him, "Nii-sama!" She eyed him from head to toe, "You're still wearing your suit."_

_Byakuya grunted, "I finished things at the office around 3."_

_The woman nodded in understanding, "Of course."_

_"Hey," Renji called out. He was already in the line, "C'mon over here already!"_

_Rukia giggled while Byakuya glared at his driver. The casual environment must've messed with the redhead's brain._

_"Let him be, nii-sama. He's been excited about this too," Rukia said as she nudged her brother so that they could line up with Renji._

_"Maybe I should give him a more difficult task next time," Byakuya muttered._

_She looked at him warily, "Nii-sama…"_

_"I'm joking, Rukia."_

_She blinked a few times and nodded, "Of course you are."_

_Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her reaction but said nothing more. They finally reunited with the overzealous redhead who kept freaking out about his favorite artists. The names were unfamiliar to Byakuya so he felt left out._

_"Nii-sama," Rukia caught his attention._

_"Yes?"_

_"I would like to say thank you for taking your time in joining us this afternoon," she said with a smile._

_Byakuya nodded, "It was no problem, Rukia. I, myself, am interested about this event. You've been talking about it for years."_

_She flushed, "I did?"_

_Renji snorted, "Hell yeah, 'ya were. We're lucky this time that he's being featured this year."_

_Her eyes looked at the redhead, "Yeah. The idiot finally decided to actually try to talk to people. I thought he would never leave his cave."_

_The raven haired man raised an eyebrow at them, "Are you perhaps talking about your 'friend', Rukia?"_

_Rukia gazed at the latter, "Oh, I was."_

_"Who is this, if I may ask?"_

_Rukia's eyes widened, "I haven't told you, nii-sama? I'm sorry. It must've slipped my mind."_

_"Yer that excited?" After that, the redhead earned a smack on the head._

_She cleared her throat, "My friend is Kurosaki Ichigo, nii-sama. He's an amazing artist that rarely shares his talent to the world."_

_Another unfamiliar name, "It's my first time hearing his name from you, Rukia."_

_Rukia gave Byakuya a smile, "We rarely see each other these days."_

_"I see."_

_Their conversation was cut off when the gallery started letting the guests in. The line was slowly moving and every slight movement, Rukia's excitement grew stronger. The men could only silently support her at her side._

_Once they entered the gallery, Rukia's eyes widened in awe. She looked like a kid that entered a huge candy store. It was actually a cute sight._

_"Woah," Renji commented. He didn't expect much from the gallery since he was only particularly interested in his preferred artists but seeing the different styles, subjects and colors from other painters were a sight to behold._

_As Byakuya darted his eyes around the surprisingly large gallery, he couldn't help but agree with Renji's amazement. Each painting had a story that echoes around the whole place. The artists were amazing._

_"Oh Kami, I do hope I could meet at least one of the artists," Rukia said as she looked around._

_"In yer dreams, maybe." Renji said as he dodged another hit from his wife._

_Byakuya eyed a piece. Below the painting had a signature of one of the artists being featured named 'Senbonzakura'. Byakuya managed to research the multiple talents that would be present here today so some names were familiar._

_"Nii-sama, Renji and I would like to see Sode no Shirayuki's and Zabimaru's works before anyone else's first," Rukia stated with slight glee, "I recommend seeing more of Senbonzakura's works. Even Zangetsu's. I think you'll like them."_

_Byakuya nodded, "Thank you for your recommendation. You two should go on ahead. I will take my time."_

_Rukia nodded, "Alright, nii-sama. We'll contact you later."_

_"Take care of her, Renji."_

_Renji grinned, "Of course, sir."_

_They bowed to him and Rukia ran towards the left with a bounce in her steps while Renji tried to follow her pace. Byakuya was now all alone at the center of the gallery, unsure what to do. He might as well take Rukia's suggestion._

_Byakuya checked Senbonzakura's part in the exhibit. All of it was beautiful and inspired by sakura, an element which is present in most of his works. Another part that was mostly present that he noticed was a moon or a tall man with wavy brown hair._

_Lover, perhaps?_

_Once he was done with Senbonzakura's works, he walked over to Zangetsu's. He noticed that his works have similar moons to those of Senbonzakura's. His eyes slightly widened, realizing that the two artists must be lovers._

_It was confirmed when he saw a few pieces from Zangetsu that had the sakura element like the former artist had. Byakuya found it sweet that they both had the element that both their names mean. It was like a symbol of their love._

_Once Byakuya was already at the last piece, something to his right caught his attention. He gave one last glance to Zangetsu's and headed over to the next exhibit. His eyes widened slightly when he recognized the signature,_

_'Kurosaki Ichigo'_

_The raven observed the pieces. It was wild, different, all had different stories yet, they are somehow connected. It was amazing that a young man like Kurosaki could create such terrifying yet beautiful art like these._

_He stopped in front of a simpler art. The background was like the Feudal era of Japan. Traditional walls and houses were seen and sakura trees were blooming. His eyes then gazed at the figures that were the main subject._

_13\. There were thirteen people there. Different age, height, appearance, gender. It was so amazing to see a group with huge individuality yet, they seem like a family._

_Except for the person who looked like a creepy clown with an unsettling grin, perhaps._

_"I really like that piece," A sudden voice that was filled with warmth erupted which made Byakuya snapped out of his trance._

_Byakuya looked over his shoulder to find the source of the honey-like voice. A man with quite unruly spiky orange hair and piercing amber eyes came to view. He was only wearing a simple white tee and a pair of ripped jeans that have seen better days._

_Byakuya looked back at the piece and nodded, "It is indeed a good piece."_

_He felt the man stepped beside him with a comfortable distance. He glanced to his right to find the orange head eyeing the piece with a small smile._

_"Thank you," the man said._

_Byakuya simply raised his eyebrow. Why would this man thank him for appreciating a piece of art?_

_The orange head turned to the raven as if sensing his confusion. He stretched out his hand for a handshake and grinned, "The name's Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you."_

_The latter didn't immediately react to him so he scratched his cheek with his other hand, "It's actually kinda good to hear a compliment."_

_Byakuya looked at the hand then back at those amber eyes that he finds fascinating. He took the latter's hand, "A well-deserved compliment. Kuchiki Byakuya."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened in recognition, "Kuchiki…. Hey, are you related to Rukia, by any chance? You know, short girl, loud-mouth, violent-"_

_"Yes, I do know my sister," Byakuya said as he rolled his eyes._

_Ichigo withdrew his hand in embarrassment, "Oh, shit. I did not just say those things to her brother, did I?"_

_"I believe you did, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya mused._

_Ichigo doesn't know which he should react to first. How it irked him that this man said his full name, embarrassment that he said negative things about his sister or the fact that he finds the man too attractive._

_Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, face flushed, "Man, I'm so sorry."_

_Byakuya looked back at the painting, "I think it would be best if Rukia didn't gain the knowledge of what you said to me."_

_The latter laughed nervously, "Yeah, seems like a good idea."_

_Ichigo eyed the man. It was obvious that the raven haired man was tired. Tired of what? He didn't know but he looked like his world had just crashed and the weight was slowly crushing him. His gray eyes were still looking at the painting and Ichigo shook his head._

_He shouldn't stare at a stranger like that even if that said stranger was so handsome._

_"What inspired the idea?" Byakuya's deep voice made Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts._

_Ichigo looked at him then at the painting. He mused, "I guess, it was the sense of belongingness. Like, even if you are all different, there are people that would accept you for who you are."_

_Byakuya eyed the orange head. He had a distant look in his eyes which made him wonder._

_"Is that what you wish to have, Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo looked at him with widened eyes, "Uh, I… don't know."_

_Byakuya faced him, "Certainly, you do or else, this painting wouldn't have been made."_

_Ichigo looked down and muttered, "I guess you got a point there…"_

_The raven gave one last look at the painting and fixed his gaze at the orange head, "I believe that I must go, Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia is here and I do not want her to wait any longer."_

_"Rukia's here," Ichigo repeated._

_Byakuya nodded, "Indeed, she is. She is being accompanied by Abarai as well."_

_"What? Renji's here too?" The orange head groaned, "They could've fuckin' said something when they arrived here."_

_"Weren't you the one who told them to come before 4?"_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but it was general. I wanted to at least greet them while they're here."_

_"I see," Byakuya stated as he turned his back at the man. Ichigo was confused at first but his thoughts were stopped when the raven spoke again, "Would you like to accompany me as I look for them then, Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo scowled, "I would but…"_

_"But?"_

_"It pisses me off that you call me by my full name! What are you, an aristocrat in the Feudal era?"Ichigo exasperated._

_"I must be," Byakuya said as he looked at the figure on the painting that had long raven hair like his but instead of a ponytail, it was held up by kenseikan._

_Ichigo folded his arms, "You should call me by my first name."_

_Byakuya eyed him like he was crazy, "What makes you think I would do that?"_

_The latter grinned, "Because we're friends."_

_The raven's lips were pressed to a thin line, "We just met."_

_Ichigo shrugged, "So?"_

_Byakuya shook his head, "If you did not feel like joining me, you could've said so. I'll be taking my leave."_

_Byakuya was about to take a step until he was stopped when the latter grabbed onto his pale wrist. He looked back and his gray eyes met amber._

_"Let go, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_"I never said I didn't want to go," Ichigo argued._

_Byakuya sighed and pulled his wrist away from the latter's grasp, "Alright, come then."_

_Ichigo gave a huge smile which made Byakuya's cold heart skip a bit. The sensation that Byakuya felt made him feel unsettled but said nothing more._

_"Thanks, Byakuya." Ichigo said._

_Byakuya frowned, "Calling by our first names now?"_

_"I said we're friends, aren't we?" Ichigo's smile turned to a scowl once more._

_"I have never agreed to that, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said lightly, almost laced with a teasing tone._

_Ichigo's eyes widened suddenly. A man, who had an obvious stoic mask, was suddenly showing small emotions. The amazement was erased almost immediately when he heard the emphasis of his name._

_"I swear, I'll make you say my name!"_

The raven casted his eyes down at the clean grave once more and held his gaze there a bit longer.

After a few moments, Byakuya rummaged through his slacks' right pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. It was the same brand that he used all those years ago. He usually took a smoke when he was stressed due to his work or due to his clan.

It was then they discovered that Hisana's sickness had grown severe, he stopped smoking. He believed that it might help and prevent stressing the woman even more with his bad habit. He didn't want to be another reason added to her sickness.

Byakuya opened the pack and took out a piece of cigarette. He then placed back the pack in his pocket and dug out for the lighter. He placed the cigarette in his mouth, bringing in the lighter close and flicked it on while covering the flame with his hand.

It took him a few moments and the cigarette lit up. He hid his lighter once more and took a deep breath, the familiar sensation and smell of the smoke filling him. He puffed out the smoke into the cool air and held the cigarette between his slender fingers.

He took another drag from his cigarette when he heard a fake gasping tone.

"I didn't know you smoked, Byakuya."

Gray eyes shifted to his right. A shock of orange came into view and piercing amber eyes looked at him with compassion.

"Lately, I only do this during this day. I stopped when I thought it would affect her health," Byakuya replied before he took another drag.

The newly arrived man walked closer to Byakuya and stood beside him. His amber eyes gazed down at the grave and the bouquet.

"Why that?"

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

The orange head nudged his head towards the flowers, "Why deep pink?"

"It was her favorite," the raven replied.

The latter looked at him with an arched brow, as if knowing that there was something more to that.

Byakuya sighed, he should've known that nothing could escape this man. He had learned that over the course of 2 years.

"Deep pink meant gratitude. I was giving my thanks. For everything she has done for me and Rukia over the years," Byakuya explained.

"And that?" The man pointed at the lit up cigarette between the raven's fingers.

"I was smoking by the balcony one afternoon. She said that I looked 'cool'," Byakuya lightly chuckled as he recalled the fond memory.

The orange head chuckled, "Yeah, you do look cool."

Byakuya chuckled once more and was about to take another puff of the smoke until two tanned fingers took it away from him.

Before he could react, however, the man took in a long drag of the cigarette. At first he looked fine but he coughed up just as quickly.

"Fuck, I could never get used to these things."

"Why did you even do it then, Ichigo?" Byakuya said in a worried tone and stepped closer to the coughing man.

Ichigo coughed again as he handed back the cigarette to the older man.

Byakuya frowned, "Well?"

Ichigo raised his hand, requesting for him to compose himself first. Once he did, he gave a small and warm smile, "I wanted to pay respects to Lady Hisana."

It wasn't an odd sensation anymore that Byakuya's heart skipped a bit. He still didn't understand why this selfless and compassionate young man even fell for him yet, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Byakuya looked back down at the grave and muttered, "Thank you."

Ichigo's response was stepping closer to Byakuya, feeding the cold man with his warmth that was radiating off his body.

They stood there quietly as Byakuya finished the cigarette. Once done, he dropped it on the ground and stepped on it, making sure that it was dead. His eyes looked back at Ichigo, who was staring at Hisana's grave as well.

"Who told you I was here?"

Ichigo's eyes looked up, meeting his, "Rukia. I checked your place and you weren't there. I called her to ask."

"Why didn't you call me directly?" Byakuya mused.

The latter shook his head, "I didn't really know but there was a feeling in my guts that I shouldn't bother you with a call."

"I see."

Byakuya's eyes widened when he heard Ichigo's hand clasping together. Ichigo had his eyes closed and his hands were close to his face.

"What are you doing this time?" Byakuya inquired.

It took Ichigo a few moments to reply. He looked back at Byakuya as he lowered his clasped hands, "I was telling Lady Hisana that I'll make sure that you are taken care of."

"By who?"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the man's waist and rested his head on the latter's shoulder, "By me, of course."

Byakuya responded to the hug by pulling him closer and lifted Ichigo's chin with his slender fingers. The orange head looked at him with confusion.

"What are you doing-"

He was cut off when the latter's lips were pressed onto his. Ichigo could taste the remnants of the cigarette smoke to which he didn't mind. He closed his eyes and kissed Byakuya back.

When Byakuya felt the latter kissing him back, he couldn't help but let a small smile form on his lips. After a few moments, they broke away from the chaste kiss.

Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened when something dawned on him, "Wait, why did you do that here? Right in front of her, no less."

Byakuya arched a brow, "Is that a problem?"

"I mean, well…"

"Hisana has already passed away a long time ago, Ichigo." Byakuya mumbled as he intertwined his fingers with the other.

"I know that but…"

"Actually, I was showing to her that I kept my promise," Byakuya smirked almost smugly.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, face forming to his famous scowl, "And what is that?"

Byakuya gave a light kiss on Ichigo's forehead, an action that caught the orange head in surprise.

"That I found my happiness."

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I hope 'ya enjoyed this as much as I made it. To be honest, I am really happy on how this fic turned out. If you want me to make Ichigo's side of the story, please do tell by commenting below (tell me what 'ya think as well!). Again, thanks for takin' your time to read this and hopefully my personal taste of characterization was fine. Cheers!
> 
> Support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ryuukevin)
> 
> Join the awesome Bleach discord server here:  
> https://discord.gg/YzPzF7G


End file.
